


Clone Wars Stuffo :)

by here_queer_ready_to_die



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Gives the Hugs, Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker is a good bro, CC-3636 | Wolffe Gets a Hug, CC-3636 | Wolffe Needs A Hug, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives are Twins, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives Gets a Hug, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives Needs a Hug, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 Deserved Better, CT-6116 | Kix is a Good Bro, Clone Troopers Deserve Better (Star Wars), Good Medic CT-6116 | Kix, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Minor Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, Plo Gives the Hugs, Plo is the ultimate dad, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Protective Plo Koon, Tired CT-6116 | Kix, i accept no mace windu slander in this household, i'm gonna add more one shots i swear, its a mess, my poor smol bean, shady sheev, there's so much angst, whoops it's 12 am, wolffe why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_queer_ready_to_die/pseuds/here_queer_ready_to_die
Summary: just a bunch of clone wars one shots
Relationships: 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, Boost & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Boost & Comet & Sinker & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Boost & Sinker & CC-3635 | Wolffe, Boost & Sinker (Star Wars), CC-1010 | Fox & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Anakin Skywalker, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-6116 | Kix & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Sinker & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Wolffe's eyes gets yoinked

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: this is just my take on what happened when Wolffe got taken by the Seppies and Ventress yoinked away his eye. Plo is not happy with her at all. 
> 
> TW: little bit of cursing, descriptions of violence/torture 
> 
> This is unrelated but I need to say that ever since I saw someone else headcannoning Aroace Wolffe, I immediately agreed. Wolffe is Aroace, spread the word.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolffe gets cAptUreD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god this is so not-canon i-

Wolffe fired shot after shot at the droids. There were just so many of them, and he was surrounded on all sides. He was filled with anger. Only minutes earlier, he had around ten brothers to back him up, but they were all gunned down by those stupid clankers. He took a few down, but got shot a few times in return. Eventually, he collapsed, unable to fight any longer.

The commanding droid looked down at him. "Do we take prisoners?"

"Uh...I don't think so," another one replied. It raised his gun at him, and Wolffe stared down the barrel resignedly. He was going to leave his vod, his general, everyone, all alone. And he was going to be lying helplessly on the ground with no one to help him.

The droid was about to pull the trigger before a red lightsaber cut it down. Oh great. A Sith. Wolffe couldn't tell if this was a good or bad thing.

"Now, now, boys, not so fast," a female voice chuckled. It was Ventress. "We need this one to...help us a little bit. He has important information that he'll be telling us."

 _You can try,_ was the last thing Wolffe thought before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Le time skip

Wolffe blinked his eyes open to find himself chained up in a Separist jail cell. This is just great.

"Well, he wakes!" Ventress smirked at him. "Now let's talk business."

Wolffe spat at her. "No."

"I think you'll find I'm very persuasive," Ventress's smirk grew. 

And so the torture began.

\------------------------------------------------------

"General, have you seen the commander?" Boost asked, saluting him.

Plo's head shot over to him. "Has he not come back yet?"

Boost shrugged. "I don't know, Sinker and I are looking for him now."

Plo stood up. "I will help you with your search."

The three asked around, but no one knew where he was.

Plo sighed, sitting down. "This is very troubling. We do know where the main Separatist base of Ryloth is, correct?" **[yes I know the 104th wasn't on Ryloth, but it's already in this story and it's too late to back out now wHoOpS]**

"Yes sir, but," Sinker hesitated. "It's on the other side of the planet. It will take a while to get there, and we don't know exactly where it is." 

Plo thought about their options for a moment. "We will take a small team to rescue him and the others that might be with him."

Boost looked surprised. "Sir, it's not like I don't want to do this, but we need troops here to help the Twi'leks."

Plo nodded. "I know, Boost. We have enough troops to be able to defend the Twi'leks here and help the commander there, considering the 212th is helping us. I will alert Master Kenobi and Commander Cody; we will leave first thing tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" The two saluted him before walking out. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Wolffe wasn't sure how long it had been until Ventress stopped whipping him. He was barely aware she had even stopped at all. 

"Now," she hissed. "Give me the location of every Republic base and medical station you know."

Wolffe gasped for breath before raising his head to meet her eyes defiantly. "What makes you think I know this? I'm just a clone, I'm not important."

"You are a commander, aren't you?" Ventress mocked him. "Even though you're a clone, they'd tell you something."

Wolffe grit his teeth. "Even if I knew anything, I wouldn't ever tell you." 

Ventress curled her lip. "Let's see how you think after a little more pain." This time she left the droids to do her dirty work, and Wolffe couldn't tell which was worse. A droid cut a small knife into his skin, and his screams echoed throughout the whole base.

\----------------------------------------------------

Plo sighed, impatiently tapping his foot on the floor as he explained to Obi-Wan what he would do.

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. "We have enough troops to modify our plan when you leave."

Cody had stayed quiet the whole time, but his eyes showed just how furious he was that Wolffe was either dead or captured. 

Plo dipped his head in thanks. "We will be leaving first thing tomorrow. Thank you, Master Kenobi."

Plo, Boost, and Sinker stood up to leave. They started to walk out, but Cody caught Boost's arm. "You'll bring him back, right?" Cody searched Boost's face for reassurance.

Boost swallowed. "Yeah. Well get him back. We have to."

Cody didn't let him go. "Promise me," he said desperately. Wolffe was his batchmate, so they were much closer than just brothers.

Boost took a deep breath. "I promise. We-we'll bring him home."

Cody released him. "Thank you." 

\----------------------------------------------------

Wolffe had lost track of how much time had passed since he was brought here. Hours, days, months? All he knew was that no one was going to come for him. After all, he was just a clone. The general would just carry on with the mission then find a replacement from Kamino. Easy. He'd forget about Wolffe soon. Ventress reminded him every day, but it's not like he didn't already know this. And even if they did come for him, which was highly unlikely, he'd just be decommissioned. Wolffe shuddered. He'd heard about what happened when you were decommissioned, a faulty clone that wasn't useful anymore. He didn't even want to think about it.

He weakly looked up as Ventress walked in. "Are you ready to to comply now, clone?" She sneered.

Wolffe coughed. "I'll never tell you anything, Separatist scum."

Ventress hit him hard with the hilt of one of her lightsabers in his stomach, and he coughed up blood. "Oh, you will. Eventually."

\----------------------------------------------------

Plo could tell how nervous and angry Boost and Sinker were. They, along with about three-fourths of the Wolfpack, were infiltrating a heavily guarded base with barely any idea of what they were going to find. On the other hand, they'd taken Wolffe and that pissed them off to no end. Plo knew for a fact that he wasn't dead; he could feel the clone's presence in the Force, which got stronger the closer they flew. That was his main reassurance that they could do this.

Plo decided that this had to be a stealth mission, seeing as he didn't know what lie in wait for them. The remaining troopers would be there for cover fire and a quick escape.

Plo hoped that more troopers who were missing were just hostages, not dead, but his gut told him otherwise. 

He just wished they could fly faster. Wolffe needed him.

\----------------------------------------------------

It had become a routine for Wolffe. Ventress came in, he refused to tell her anything, then he was tortured until he passed out. They also never fed him, so that definitely helped. It was different almost every time. Blades, punches, electrostaff, whips. After that they'd poorly heal him so he wouldn't die, but he'd still be in maximum pain.

Wolffe was sure it had been at least a week. He was positive that no one was coming back for him. He just hoped that his brothers were safe, even if they couldn't help him. 

This time, it was Greivous who came in. Wolffe tried to calm his breathing, _don't show fear, don't show any signs of weakness, DON'T-_

"So," Greivous sneered, coughing slightly. "This is the one who won't open his mouth. Just another clone. Dooku's apprentice was doing something wrong; you are clearly easy to break." He fell into a coughing fit. 

"I'm not telling you anything," Wolffe growled.

"We'll see about that," the general plunged his claws into Wolffe's stomach, and he screamed. Greivous snatched up a whip from one of the droids and hit his back over and over and over. One, two, three, four...fifteen... eventually, he lost count and, like every other time, passed out from the pain. _General ... help ... please._

\----------------------------------------------------

Plo sat away from his troops, meditating. He was reaching out for Wolffe, anything that could help him find his commander. He heard a distant scream, and his eyes snapped open. No one else seemed to hear it, so Plo assumed he'd heard it through the Force. He centered himself again, focusing. It took a few hours, but he heard a faint, _General ... help ... please,_ accompanied by an image of part of a Separist cell. _Wolffe...don't worry son, I'm coming for you, he vowed to himself._

"Sir," Sinker saluted. "We are about two hours away from our destination."

Plo nodded to him. "Thank you Sergeant."

\----------------------------------------------------

By now, Wolffe couldn't even lift his head. Ventress walked in, with no sign of General Greivous. _Thank the Force he's not here._

"Greivous had some more pressing matters to deal with than one useless clone," Ventress sneered. She sounded far away, as if she were underwater. She stepped closer, igniting her lightsaber. "So I can do whatever I want." 

\------------------(oof short ik)-------------------

Plo was the first to step off the ship. The Separatists hadn't even tried to hide their base. It was a huge fortress with droids guarding all entrances. Plo examined it, then he, Boost, Sinker, and Comet came up with a plan.

"I will take out the droids on this wall right here–" Plo pointed. "Then you three will follow me with your grappling hooks. Follow me, and whatever you do, do not get separated from the rest of the group. Comet, as we go along, you and Boost will be setting charges to blow this place when we get out." He turned to the rest of his troops. "You will be lookouts, cover fire, and help us with a quick escape if necessary. Don't stray from the plan; I don't want any casualties with this mission." It was unlikely that absolutely no one would die, but then again, this was a stealth mission with only four going inside the base. "May the Force be with you all." 

Plo snuck around to the east side of the base, jumping silently on top of the wall, before slicing the two droids to bits with one strike. He crouched down, before signaling to his small team to climb. They did that, and the four snuck across the wall, jumping back down when they'd passed the troops near the main entrance. They darted in a random hallway, the door shutting behind them.

They were met by a dozen droids, and Plo took most of them out easily, leaving one or two for his men. Comet placed an explosive near the door when they'd destroyed all the clankers.

They ran on for a while, Plo's instincts leading them to a dark hallway.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Wolffe shrank away from the saber wordlessly. Ventress smirked, seeing his terror. "Tell me what I need to know, NOW."

Wolffe was trembling all over. _Weak,_ he thought scathingly. Then he spoke aloud. "I'll never betray the Republic. Ever."

Ventress sighed, feigning sadness. Then, faster than Wolffe could even comprehend, she raised her lightsaber and slashed his right eye out. He screamed, already slipping into unconsciousness, from Greivous's claws in his stomach, the whip marks in his back, and now this. The last thing he heard was an alarm and Ventress cursing as she rushed out of the room.

\------------------------------------------------------

Plo froze for a half second when he heard the scream, before darting down the hallway. Wolffe. He dimly realized that alarm was ringing. A droid had probably seen him, or maybe he'd triggered something running to Wolffe. He didn't care, and neither did Boost, Sinker, or Comet. He slowed down slightly. _Calm yourself, Plo,_ he took deep breaths until his anger wasn't taking over him anymore.

Eventually, they came across a cell of which Plo could tell Wolffe was in.

Plo cut open the door, and they burst in to see Wolffe hanging limply in chains, arms above his head, one eye missing, and not a spot on him without blood. Plo felt his heart shatter for his not-son. Sinker and Comet gasped, and Boost was trembling with rage beside him.

Plo slashed the chains with one stroke from his lightsaber. Wolffe collapsed, and the Jedi caught him as gently as he could. Plo gingerly picked him up and ran out of the cell, the other three clones following him. 

They were apprehended a few times by droids, but they took the clankers down easily. By now, Comet and Boost were carelessly tossing explosives wherever, not caring how secretive they were. 

They burst out the doors and Plo used the Force to jump back onto the wall, then again used the Force to help Sinker, Boost, and Comet up. 

As they were running, Wolffe woke up. "G-General?" He coughed.

"It's alright Commander, you're safe now," Plo did his best to assure him as they ran.

They didn't have to run for very long until they came across the rest of the Wolfpack that was there. Plo knew that the Separatists wouldn't be far behind, so he gestured for the ships to prepare to take off, and the five boarded one. 

A medical droid walked up, and Plo gently placed him on a table. As they flew away, Plo could hear the ships firing at the Separatist troops that tried to stop them from escaping. 

LE TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY PERRY THE PANDA PILLOW PET  
RIP PERRY YOU WILL BE MISSED

It was a long ride back across Ryloth. The medics had worked long and hard to make sure Wolffe survived. Neither Plo, Sinker, or Boost had left his side. 

A medical droid had come out after multiple tests with a list of his injuries. Whip marks, aftershocks from electrocution, internal bleeding, busted ribs, deep wounds in his stomach, cuts from a small blade, and even a few lightsaber wounds, not to mention his slashed out eye. Plo felt sick after the droid was finished. How dare they do this to his son?

\-----------------------------------------------------

It was a hallucination. It had to be, because how else would he explain was happening right now. He knew General Koon wouldn't come back for him, not just one soldier. A crippled one at that. He knew that the alarms going off was fake. He knew the familiar sight and sound of a lightsaber was fake. He knew the distant feel of someone carrying him gently was fake. He knew the sight of a Kel Dor's face above his face, filled with kindness, was fake. He knew that being laid on a table for examination and healing was fake. He knew the medics and droids running tests on him was fake. He knew the blurry sight of his two brothers staring at him in exhausted concern was fake. But then why did it feel so real?

Wolffe blinked open his eyes, coughing. Fake-Sinker's head shot up. "Wolffe!" He cried, engulfing Wolffe in a hug. Wait...was this real? He felt his hallucination's arms around him, but you couldn't feel hallucinations. Right? Wolffe hoped so.

Maybe-real-Boost joined the embrace. "We thought we lost you, vod." 

Wolffe grinned at them, now positive they were real. "G-glad to be back." He silently cursed himself for stuttering. They talked for a while; or rather, Sinker and Boost chattered nonstop to try and cheer him up while he sat quietly smiling and listening to them. 

They finally landed, and Wolffe had fallen back asleep, but not before talking about his main fear to his general.

Very quick flashback

_"General?" Wolffe whispered, drugged up and half-asleep._

__

__

"What is it, Wolffe?" The General's hand was on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Why are you trying to heal me?" Wolffe had tears in his eye by then.

General Koon looked shocked. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Cause," Wolffe took a shaky breath. "Th-they're just gonna decommission me anyway. I lost an eye, they don't want to fix that, I'm worthless now." Wolffe's entire body was shaking by now. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to leave his brothers, his general, everyone behind.

Plo's hand on his shoulder tightened slightly. "I will never let that happen." He vowed with such conviction that Wolffe started to believe, maybe just a little bit, that he'd be okay.

_He started to drift away. "Thank you," he coughed, before he was out like a light._

Flashback over

Plo was furious, but he was good at hiding it. How _dare_ the Kaminoans, the _Senate, decommission_ the clones when they sustained injuries like they were just property that they could easily dispose of without remorse? And for what? Because they didn't feel like paying a little extra for human beings to survive? Plo was just about ready to storm Kamino and teach those stupid longnecks a lesson. _Revenge is not the Jedi way,_ Plo reminded himself, calming down. 

Wolffe was taken into a medical tent, where they'd perform surgeries and all that for his internal bleeding, and also stitch up his other wounds. 

Cody ran up to them almost as soon as they stepped off the ship. "Is he okay? General? Answer me, will Wolffe be alright?" He was almost shouting.

Plo put a reassuring hand on Cody's shoulder. "He has...sustained some injuries but he will survive, Commander Cody," he assured the clone. 

Cody took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Thank you, sir."

Plo nodded. "Of course." 

"They won't," Cody hesitated, "they won't take him back to Kamino, will they?"

"I will never let that happen," Plo promised.

\-------------------------------------------------------

It had been a day since they'd brought Wolffe back to safety. All the medical procedures were finished, so now they just had to wait for him to wake up. Plo wanted to watch over his definitely-nope-not-at-all-unofficial-son until he woke up, but the Jedi was, well, a Jedi, and they still needed to help Ryloth regain its freedom.

Sinker and Boost had more time, but Boost was with Wolffe more than Sinker, seeing as Sinker was a Sergeant. They all hoped he'd wake up soon. It was pretty boring without his sarcastic remarks, and Cody was also worrying everyone since he cared even less about his personal health now than he normally did.

\-------------(Oof another short one)--------------

The last few hours had been hazy for Wolffe. At least, he assumed it was hours. He'd been unconscious the whole time, so it could've been days? He had no idea. The last thing he remembered was the General telling him he wouldn't be decommissioned, but even that was fuzzy.

Wolffe's eyes were still closed, but everything was...brighter. He squinted his eyes open, and saw a searing bright white light **[omg it rhymed].**

Wolffe shut his eyes tightly, then tentatively tried again. He eventually got used to it, and tried sitting up, but that didn't work out. His...well, everywhere flamed with pain, and he groaned. 

"Wolffe!" Boost beamed. General Koon and Sinker's heads shot up. 

Wolffe coughed. "Hi."

The general smiled warmly at him. (at least Wolffe thought so. The mask was a little confusing.) "It's good to have you back, Commander." 

Boost and Sinker helped him sit up, and he leaned on his brothers, grateful for the support. "How long—how long was I out?"

Plo's expression (mostly his eyes. Again, Wolffe couldn't tell.) saddened. "Around three days."

Wolffe was surprised. He thought it had been a few hours, not days. "W-what happened?" While I was out, he'd meant to finish the sentence, but his voice stopped working by then. 

"Well, we rescued you from the clankers and flew you back here. The droids fixed you up pretty quick; at least for a droid," Sinker grinned tiredly at him. "Then you were out the whole time. Don't worry, we didn't free Ryloth without you."

Wolffe grinned back, before realizing how tired he was. He yawned and curled up, squished between his brothers, and fell asleep quickly.

"I guess we're stuck like this," Boost whispered.

Sinker grinned at him. "Meh, I'm pretty tired too." He and Boost formed a small three-person Clone Pile and fell asleep.

Plo smiled at his honorary children. They needed any rest they could get. He soon fell asleep as well in his chair. Neither he, Boost, not Sinker had gotten much sleep while Wolffe was unconscious. 

They were awoken later by a medical droid who told them that they needed run a few more tests now that Wolffe had awoken.

Wolffe wasn't too happy about his brothers leaving, but he barely showed it. He waved to them as they walked out, and they smiled in return. 

Sinker and Boost were too busy with their duties to stay for very long, so Plo was the only person waiting for Wolffe and the droid to finish. 

Wolffe was facing away from the door, wearing a bandage over his eye. He jumped when Plo walked in, not expecting people to visit him. He took a deep breath. He knew he'd have to debrief General Koon eventually, he just didn't want to do it so _soon_. It wasn't even like he had anything to hide; he hadn't told Ventress a thing. He just felt so small and scared when he remembered being in that cell.

The general sat next to him. "D-Didn't tell them anything sir," he choked out, tears forming in his eye. "I'd never betray the Republic."

The Jedi set a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "I know Wolffe. I never doubted you for a second."

Wolffe barely heard him. "No matter the cost but–" he hesitated. He couldn't just spill all his feelings to a Jedi. His cloners never failed to remind him: showing emotions, especially to someone of a higher status than you, is a sign of weakness and is never tolerated in war.

General Koon looked a him reassuringly. "Please speak freely Commander."

Wolffe was staring at the floor by now, trying to burn a hole in it. "I-I know you value the lives of your men sir." General Koon nodded for him to continue. "You came to help me but...but even so...I've never felt so...so worthless. Just sitting in that cell, waiting."

The general brought him into a hug. "Not to me, son, never to me." Wolffe buried his face into his father figure's chest, sobbing. He let out all the pain from being hurt, alone, and terrified. They stayed like that for a long time, before Wolffe fell asleep again, curled up into the general's side. **[Jeez he's asleep like the whole time. If only Fox could get that much sleep. Maybe he wouldn't have shot Fives. OH NO IM SAD NOW MY FAVORITE CLONE]**

\------------------------------------------------------

The more Wolffe thought about what had happened, the more embarrassed he felt. _Crying is a weakness. A defect,_ the trainers' words echoed throughout his head. _Weak. Pathetic. Worthless. You'll never be good enough._ **[Crying = water. telling ppl they can't cry-specifically humans of the male species = t o x i c m a s c u l i n i t y]**

And what did he do? He sobbed into General Koon. It bad enough that he'd told anyone how shitty he felt, but noooo, he had to mess up even more and cry in front of the general. Wolffe really hated life, and he had many good reasons to. **[Mood though]**

The general walked back in, and he bolted upright. "General! I–" Wolffe coughed awkwardly. "I apologize for my inappropriate behavior last night."

General Koon waved his hand. "Nonsense. It was no trouble."

Wolffe opened his mouth to argue, but the general gave him The Look. He dropped his head reluctantly. 

"There are some people here to visit you," the general said, sounding a little lighter now. 

Wolffe knit his eyebrows in confusion. "Who–?" He didn't need to answer his question, because Cody, Fox, and Bly, his batchmates, barreled down the door, and General Koon walked out.

Wolffe grinned at them. "I lived, bitches."

Cody wrestled him into a headlock. "You little–" Everyone burst out laughing for basically no reason.

Fox yawned. "I'm glad ya got better quick cause this is my only excuse to stop working."

"Gee thanks," Wolffe said sarcastically. "Doesn't even have anything to do with your brother getting better, huh?" 

Fox shrugged, grinning teasingly. "Weeeeelll..."

"Shut up," Wolffe growled playfully. 

The four talked for a while, happy to be in the same place together and not worry about this stupid war for once. Fox eventually announced that he was taking a nap, and curled up into Wolffe's side. Wolffe yawned and settled down as well. Bly and Cody laid down as well, forming a Clone Pile.

"Everybody comfortable?" Wolffe could hear Cody smirking as he talked.

"Shuddup," Wolffe and Fox grumbled.

"Nah," Cody decided, but he lied since he didn't say a word after that, likely so he could take a nap.

"You guys are so loud," Bly mumbled. "I thought we were supposed to be sleeping."

"We are," Fox grumbled. "So everybody shut up."

"Yessir," Wolffe yawned.

After about a half hour of whispered arguments, giggling, and Fox yelling at everyone to shut their traps, they were all snoring in their little batch pile.


	2. Fives deserved better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Fives and Rex come back from the Citadel, and Fives mourns his brother :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm lost in my clone wars feels rn :')

Fives buried his head in his hands. His mind kept replaying the same scene over and over. Echo running ... the explosion ... everything. 

They were flying back to Coruscant, and then he would have to tell–oh. What was he going to tell his brothers? That he failed. That he couldn't save him. That Echo was gone. _It should have been me._

"Fives," Rex gently put a hand on Fives's shoulder.

Fives didn't want to face Rex, but he couldn't just sit and be weak in front of his captain. He sat up straight **(honey u too gay for that)** , trying to ignore the tears welling in his eyes. "Yes sir?"

Rex looked worried. "Is something wrong, sir," Fives tentatively asked.

Rex sighed. "I was about to ask you the same. But I already know what's wrong." 

"Everything's alright, sir," Fives insisted, trying hard to keep his voice steady. 

Rex gave him a 'cut the bullshit' look. "Fives."

"*Really*," Fives emphasized, "I'm okay, sir."

Rex didn't cease the look, but sensed that Fives wouldn't say anything either, so he turned around. 

That Tarkin guy wasn't helping either. Acting like he was better than everyone, complaining every five seconds, you get the idea. Couldn't he have a little bit of empathy?! Fives had lost his closest friend, his brother, and the Jedi Master was dead. Yet all Tarkin was whining about was how dirty the cell was, and how he didn't want clones anywhere near him. Fives wanted to beat the shit out of him, but he'd be decommissioned for it, and forgotten. 

Le time skip

Fives numbly walked off the ship and into the barracks, his movements robotic. He was pretty sure Tarkin said something to him, but Fives didn't much care. He hoped Rex could tell them. His vode would still hate him for letting Echo die, but he still didn't want to tell them, to face them and tell them what a huge failure he was. _No wonder the Kaminoans hate you._

Rex left after they walked a bit together. Right, the meeting. So Fives had to do this by himself. Alright. Okay. Just take a deep breath, walk in, act like nothings wrong, and say you need to use the 'fresher. Then, if Rex gets back soon enough, he can tell them.

Fives knew he was being a coward, but who cares? He was disappointing them already, it didn't matter.

Fives took a deep breath and walked into the 501st barracks.

Jesse jumped up when Fives walked in. "Fives! You guys are back! Yeah, infiltrated the most guarded Separatist prison and survived, baby!"

Fives winced slightly. _Echo didn't._ He tried giving a genuine smile, and said, "yeah, we did," very unenthusiastically.

Jesse paused. "Is ... something wrong, _vod_?"

"Uh," Fives's voice cracked, "no, everything's fine, I just need to, uh, use the 'fresher." He quickly darted out of the room.

Jesse exchanged a glance with Hardcase and Tup, who had come over to congratulate Fives. **(Was Tup in the 501st then??? Idk please send help I'm dumb)** "That was weird."

The other two nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" Kix barged in. "Where are Echo and Fives?!" He demanded. "I need to check on them, since they just came back from a mission."

Jesse shrugged. "Fives went out, said he was gonna use the 'fresher. Dunno where Echo is, but probably with Rex."

Kix groaned. "I told that idiot to stay put until I make sure he's okay!" Cursing, he ran out of the room to find Fives. 

A few minutes later, Rex walked in, finished with the meeting. He scanned the room, then cursed. "Where's Fives?"

Jesse and Hardcase exchanges a confused look. "Uh, he said he went to the refresher, sir," Hardcase hesitates, "is something wrong?"

Rex froze for a moment. He didn't ...? _Of course he didn't,_ Rex realized. That was his closest vod, and he'll hate himself for Echo's ... death.

For a moment, Rex hesitated. "Echo he ... he," Rex paused, "he didn't make it back," he choked out.

"What?" Hardcase breathed. Dogma jumped up, shocked and upset. 

Rex just lowered his head.

"We need to find Fives," Tup said hoarsely. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

"He probably isn't in the 'fresher, and he isn't going to answer his karking comm, that's for sure," Rex murmured. 

"Should we just split up and look for him?" Dogma suggested quietly. They weren't breaking any rules, so he didn't mind doing this.

Rex nodded. "That's our best shot at finding him. And if you see Kix, tell him what's going on. No one can hide from Kix for very long." Everyone nodded in agreement; it was true, Kix could sniff out a brother like Dogma could sense someone disobeying orders.

Fives POV  
Fives slowed himself to a casual walk when he left the barracks, then went back up to speed-walking, then jogging, then running. He kept running until he found a supply closet with, well, no supplies. Someone must have moved them. That was good for him, because that meant no one would disturb him. 

Fives curled up on the floor, pulling his knees to his chest. He buried his head in his knees and rocked himself back and forth. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don'tcrydon'tcry._

Too late. Once one tear fell, he couldn't stop the rest. _Weak._

Fives stayed like that for a while. The more self-loathing thoughts, the more tears came. Hmm. Strange. He ran out of tears after a while, but he still didn't want to go to the barracks, so he just curled up and fell asleep.

Le pov change

Rex groaned, banging his head against his helmet. Hey, it was the closest thing he could get. It had been _hours_ , and they _still_ hadn't found Fives; not even Kix. He looked at the time and cursed. He knew he – along with the rest of the 501st had to go back to the barracks now and get some sleep for tomorrow. Hey, life's busy when you're a clone. 

Rex reluctantly commed everyone who was looking for Fives. "Everyone, we need to get some sleep. We will find him tomorrow. I'm sorry." He desperately commed Fives, even though he knew Fives wouldn't answer. He left a message for him instead. "Fives, we ..." Rex hesitated. He had no idea what to say. "Please, just – just come back." With that, he trudged back to the barracks, empty-handed. 

Le time skip AND pov change

Fives jolted awake in the middle of the night. Because _of course_ , he just had to relive Echo's death in his dreams. How fun. His commlink was blinking with a message from Rex. "Fives we ... just – just come back."

Fives furrowed his eyebrows. Why did they want him back? When he fucked up so bad? Fives sighed. Everyone was probably asleep, so he could just sneak into his pod unnoticed. Simple.

He quietly opened the door and tiptoed back to the barracks. He almost got lost a few times in the dark, but he knew his way around. 

Finally, Fives reached the door to the barracks. He took a deep breath before opening the door. Fives sighed in relief when he saw that everyone's pods were shut, meaning they were all asleep. He snuck around, eventually making it to his own pod. He stealthily opened it, climbed in, and shut it again, doing everything completely silently. 

He curled up in a tight ball and fell asleep. 

Le time skip

Rex yawned, waking up. He opened his pod and shut his alarm off. "EVERYONE WAKE UP!" He yelled.

He heard a yelp and thud from Tup's pod. Rex stifled a laugh. Tup probably hit his head when Rex woke him up.

Rex switched into his blacks and armor on top, walking swiftly out of the room before Hardcase even opened his pod. He had meetings with General Skywalker, General Kenobi, Commander Tano, and Cody.

"Hey Rex," Anakin smiled at his best friend, "how's it going?"

Rex shrugged. "I'm okay, General, what about you?"

"I'm good, thanks," Anakin grinned. Soon it melted. "Where's Fives?" As if on cue, Fives walked in, hair disheveled and looking miserable.

"Fives!" Rex exclaimed, relieved to see his friend. "Where were you?"

Fives mumbled an incoherent reply.

Anakin smiled at him. "Well, we're glad you're here, buddy."

Rex answered every single question that was directed towards him and Fives, and didn't let Fives out of his sight when the meeting was over.

He swung an arm over Fives's shoulder as they walked out. "So, where were you? The boys and I were worried, man."

Fives waved a hand vaguely. "I was just ... yeah."

Rex nodded. "Just wandering?"

"Yeah," Fives tried for a small grin, "I snuck in the barracks and none of you noticed."

Rex nudged him playfully. "No you didn't, you liar."

"Oh, you bet I did." Pretending he was fine was coming easier now. "You guys are just idiots."

"Hey!" 

Fives's smile didn't really meet his eyes. "It's true."

They fell silent, and Fives didn't talk at all after that. 

When they reached the barracks, Tup and Jesse were waiting for him. They jumped up and hugged Fives as soon as he walked in. He froze for a moment, before slightly hugging them back.

"We were all worried about you!" Tup exclaimed. "Where were you?"

 _Why?_ Fives wondered. _I failed them. I failed them all._ Aloud, he said, "nowhere interesting."

Jesse smiled at him. "Good to have ya back."

 _Why do they keep saying that? Why would they say it's good to have me here when we all know that it's not?_ Fives asked himself, but couldn't come up with an answer. All he could say was a mumbled, "thanks."

Fives didn't speak for the rest of the night. Or the next day. Or the next. Or the next. Or the next. And it worried everyone. He didn't crack a joke, add a sarcastic comment, annoy anyone, or even laugh when others tried to cheer him up. There was just nothing. 

He'd almost died a few times when he fired shots at droids and forgot to throw a grenade. That was Echo's job. But Echo wasn't here, and Fives hated remembering it.

After two more days of complete silence from Fives, and all attempts at cheering him up failing, Rex called an unofficial meeting with Anakin, Ahsoka, Kix, Dogma, Jesse, Hardcase, and Tup. They decided to see if Ahsoka could help cheer him up. She was one of his closest friends other than Echo and Rex. But Echo was gone, and Rex had failed. 

Fives sat in the barracks, alone. He was glad. He didn't want to talk to anyone, and the barracks being empty made it easier.

Ahsoka knocked softly on the door. "Fives? You in there?" Fives stiffened, and didn't answer. He laid down in his pod, facing away from the door, but he didn't shut it. 

Ahsoka opened the door. She walked up to Fives and sat next to him. "Hey," she said gently.

He shifted, head buried in his arms, facing away from her.

"Fives," she put a hand on his shoulder, and he flinched. She quickly withdrew her hand.

"Fives," she repeated steadily. "C'mon. Talk to me."

Fives shook his head, still curled up in a tight ball. 

"Please," Ahsoka begged, "nothing's the same without you. We need you. Please just ... just talk to me for a bit, and I'll leave, and I won't bother you again."

Fives was silent for a few more moments. Then, "it was my fault," Fives whispered hoarsely, "I could have stopped it."

Ahsoka's eyes softened. She knew there was something else bothering him. Earlier, she'd felt grief and another emotion she couldn't quite place radiating off him. But now she knew what it was: self-loathing. Guilt. He blamed himself for everything that happened. "It wasn't that, Fives. You couldn't have done anything."

"It should've been me," Fives said quietly. "It should've been me!" He ended with a shout, a cry a pain.

Ahsoka almost started crying at that point. "Can–" she hesitated– "can I hug you?"

Fives was still for a moment, before turning his red-rimmed eyes towards her and nodding.

Ahsoka immediately crammed herself into the pod and pulled him into a tight hug, rocking her older (or younger? Depends how you look at it honestly) brother back and forth. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay," she whispered as he buried his head into her shoulder and cried. "It wasn't your fault Fives, there's nothing any of us could have done."

They stayed like that for hours, and Fives eventually fell asleep. Ahsoka quietly commed Rex. "First off, Fives is asleep, so be quiet," she whispered. "Second, I think he's talking again."

"Really?" Rex whispered back. "Thank you so much, Commander."

Ahsoka smiled. "I would've done it if you hadn't asked me to, Rex." 

Ahsoka could _hear_ Rex's grin through the commlink. "I'm gonna bring the boys over. Don't worry, we won't wake him."

Ahsoka smiled, amused. "Okay, Rex."

Rex, Anakin, Tup, Hardcase, Jesse, and Tup and Kix crept in a few minutes later.

"This calls for a _vode_ pile," Hardcase announced, voice hushed.

Everyone grinned, and curled up on the floor in a big pile, trying not to wake Fives.

In the morning, Fives woke up seeing all his brothers (and sister) sleeping around him. He yawned and fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really good idea for a very angsty ending, but I'm ending both mine and your suffering. That sounds murder-ish. Oh well.


	3. Anakin is very depresso but doesn't have any espresso to cheer him up :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Anakin attemps suicide and Obi-Wan finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: self harm, attempted suicide, suicidal thoughts, cursing

"See you around, Anakin!" Obi-Wan called as he walked away. "Don't forget the Council meeting later!"

"Don't worry, I won't." Anakin's grin vanished as soon as Obi-Wan turned the corner. _Finally._

Anakin walked into his room, eyes dull. He closed the door, opening a drawer and grabbing a small blade. He'd been waiting to do this all day. He rolled up his pants, revealing countless pink and red scars, some more faded than others. He drew a line with the tip–it was easier that way–blood dripping out of his skin where the knife previously was.

After Anakin had almost covered both legs in cuts, he moved on to his arms. He was starting to feel a little lightheaded from blood loss, but it wasn't too bad.

Anakin rolled up his left sleeve, seeing dozens of other little cuts there too. With each cut, he remembered little details about how he was a failure.

_You're worthless._

Cut.

_You're a failure._

Cut.

_You're a mistake. Why do you think your father left you and Shmi?_

Cut.

_You're just a stupid slave._

Cut.

_The entire Council hates you._

Cut.

_Padmé just dates you out of pity._

Cut. **(Mood though)**

_The only reason people tolerate you is because you're the Chosen One._

Cut.

_And you haven't even brought balance to the Force yet._

Cut.

_You can't fix things. You just say that to feel better about yourself._

Cut.

_Shmi was glad when you left._

Deeper cut.

 _You couldn't even save her_.

Tears stung at Anakin's eyes. He gritted his teeth, cutting the deepest he had ever done, as far as he could remember. And of course, he accidentally hit a vein.

 _Good,_ Anakin thought dimly before he passed out. _This is for the best. No one wants me here anyway. They can find another person to bring balance to the Force. I'm replaceable._

Like five minutes later

Obi-Wan sighed, standing at Anakin's door. "Anakin, we have to go to the meeting now, remember?" No response. "Anakin, we're going to be late." Still no response. "Anakin, I'm going to count to five and then I'm coming in!" Still nothing. Obi-Wan groaned, assuming Anakin fell asleep. "1...2...3...4...5." No Anakin. Obi-Wan opened the door and froze.

 _No, no,_ he thought. _This isn't real. He wouldn't...would he?_

Anakin was lying passed out on the floor, bleeding heavily from both his legs and left arm, blade darkened by blood in the other.

Obi-Wan rushed to his side. "Oh, no no no," he checked Anakin's pulse desperately. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found one. It was faint, but it was there. 

Obi-Wan picked up his former apprentice gingerly, running out the door to the medbay. "MEDIC!" He bellowed as he reached the room. "I NEED A MEDIC!" 

Kix ran up to them. "Lay him here," he ran over to a vacant bed. The medic quickly bandaged the Jedi's wounds. "Need to stitch up the vein and a blood transfusion," he muttered under his breath. He darted to the back room and came back out carrying blood and all the medical supplies. (Uhh, insert medical stuff here.)

Kix performed the mEdIcAl StUfF (i need to just shut up), and after many tense minutes, the medic sighed in relief. "He's stable for now. You're lucky you got him here quickly." He raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan. "So...what happened?"

Tears stung yet again at the Jedi's eyes. "I..I don't know," he whispered. "I walked into his room because we were going to the Council meeting, and I found him like this." Obi-Wan swallowed thickly. "The...blade was in his hand too." He avoided Kix's eyes. "I'm going to..inform the Council that we won't be there," he said numbly, his movements feeling robotic, almost as if it wasn't him. It was just sinking in that if he had been any later Anakin would have died. By his own hand. Obi-Wan felt guiltier than he ever had before. He should have seen this coming. He should have opened up to Anakin, showed him that the younger Jedi could come to him whenever he needed to. He should have just been there, tried to understand what Anakin was going through.

Obi-Wan shakily holo-ed **(? sorry ima dumbass lol idk if that's the right word...with the hologram thing🤡)** Mace Windu, who's face popped up in front of him. "Master Kenobi," the Jedi said sternly, "where are you and Skywalk..." he trailed off, noticing Obi-Wan's expression. "Did something happen?"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Ah, yes, I'll tell you after the meeting, but Anakin and I can't make it. We're in the temple medbay. I'll explain everything when you get here."

"Obi-Wan what–" Mace was cut off as Obi-Wan disconnected the call. 

Obi-Wan returned to his spot next to Anakin's bed. "How long until he wakes up?"

Kix's eyes darkened sadly. "Probably somewhere within the next few days."

Obi-Wan buried his head in his hands. "This is all my fault."

"No it wasn't," Kix told him sharply. "If anything, it's mine. I'm his head medic, I should've seen this coming." 

Obi-Wan's head shot up. "No, no, this was far from your fault."

"Thanks, but," Kix mustered a small smile. " I can't really believe that."

Le time skip

It had been two days, and Anakin still hadn't woken up. Obi-Wan had told Padmé, Ahsoka, and the 501st, and they visited frequently. Obi-Wan, Padmé, and Ahsoka hadn't left his side at all. Plo Koon had also visited (his dad instincts had kicked in). Word spread like wildfire, and soon the whole Jedi Order knew that Anakin Skywalker, Chosen One, Hero With No Fear, had tried to kill himself. 

Ahsoka's head was on Padmé's shoulder, the Togrutan sleeping peacefully. 

Anakin pov  
Anakin groaned lightly as his eyes adjusted to the bright light shining in his eyes. "Wha–" he trailed off, recognizing the temple medbay around him. He sank back into the bed. "Oh no, no, this wasn't supposed to happen."

He noticed Padmé, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan sleeping around him. He scrunched his eyebrows. _They must be here to yell at me,_ he decided. _There's no way they actually care about me. I annoy everyone, and–_

His thoughts were interrupted by Padmé, who had just woken up. "Ani!" She cried, engulfing him in a hug. He hesitantly hugged back, distractedly noticing her sobbing into his shoulder.

 _Why is she so sad?_ he thought, awkwardly patting her back. 

3rd pov  
Padmé cried into her husband's shoulder. "I-I thought w-we lost you, Ani," she whimpered. "Wh-what happened? Why?" Her voice cracked. Anakin buried his face into her shoulder. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan had awoken, and joined the hug, happy to see their friend.

"I-I just couldn't take it anymore," Anakin cried. "It hurts, Padmé." He curled up into a ball in their arms. 

Padmé soothingly ran a hand through his hair. "Shh, it's okay Ani, it's okay."

"We don't ever wanna lose you, Skyguy," Ahsoka's voice was muffled seeing as she was speaking into the hug.

"I'm sorry," Anakin whispered.

"It wasn't your fault," Obi-Wan told him. "If anything, it was mine. I should've realized what was going on."

Anakin's eyes filled with guilt. He never realized that they really really did care. "It wasn't your fault, Obi-Wan. It had nothing to do with you." He looked down, ashamed. "I didn't realize you guys cared this much," he whispered, voice much smaller.

"Of course we care, Ani," Padmé told him passionately.

Anakin sniffled, burying his head into her shoulder once more.

Kix rushed over. "General! All of you, back up! General, what hurts? I need you to tell me everything right now!"

Anakin shrunk down in his bed, red-faced. "Y-yeah, I'm okay Kix," he mumbled.

Kix raised an eyebrow. "You'd say that after being set on fire with multiple blaster and stab wounds."

"Really, Kix, I'm fine," he insisted.

Everyone simultaneously gave him disbelieving looks; and he squirmed uncomfortably.

Kix checked all his vitals and the wounds on his left arm, specifically the cut that hit his vein. "You're stable, but you are not leaving this room for four days, _at least_ is that clear?"

Anakin sighed. "Yeah," he mumbled.

"Good." With that, Kix hesitantly walked away, although not really showing it, wanting to stay and make sure his General was okay.

\------------------------------------------------------

It had been three days, and so far the entire 501st, and Plo Koon, along with the rest of the Council (including Mace Windu, even though Anakin never expected him to) had visited him. 

Anakin had fought the urge to cut many times, but Kix, Ahsoka, Padme, and Obi-Wan were always near him, and he did promise to try and stop. It would be hard to completely stop (he was just so used to it), but he had to do his best. Also, Kix hadn't left a single blade near him. 

Anakin was currently snoring peacefully, curled up between Padmé and Obi-Wan. Anakin's head was resting on Padmé's shoulder, and she ran her fingers through his soft hair. 

By now even Mace couldn't ignore the obvious bond between Anakin and Padmé, and the Council had no idea what to do. On one hand, attachments were forbidden and could be dangerous. On the other, Anakin was the Chosen One, a great fighter, and punishing him right now would just be a horrible idea. They decided they'd wait on making a decision, mostly because they didn't know what their decision would be.

Even the Chancellor had tried to see Anakin, but Kix refused to let him in, saying that Anakin needed rest. In reality, Kix just didn't like the Chancellor, or him trying to be buddies with his general. 

Fives and Tup walked in, heading over to Kix, who had just finished tending to another clone.

"How is he?" Tup asked quietly.

"Physically? Much better. Mentally..." Kix sighed. "He tries so hard to tell us he's better now, but it's obvious he isn't." **(well considering he tried to commit the big dead I would think not-)**

"Can we see him?" Fives asked hesitantly.

Kix sighed. "Alright, but don't let people know I let you see him. I just turned down the Chancellor a few hours ago."

The Arc Troopers couldn't resist laughing a bit at that. They walked over to Anakin, who was still asleep.

"Hey guys," Tup whispered to Padmé, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan.

Padmé smiled tiredly at them. "Hello Fives, Tup. How are you two?"

Fives shrugged. "We're okay. We've been going on missions with Commander Wolffe, which isn't bad. How are you guys?"

Padmé sighed. "Could be better, but Ani's going to be okay."

The two smiled at her. "Glad to hear it." 

Ahsoka yawned. "Hi guys."

"Sup, Commander?" Fives fist-bumped her, trying his best to stay cheerful.

She yawned again. "'M tired."

"That's what happens when you _don't fucking sleep_ ," Kix hissed as he walked past. 

"Sorry," with that, Ahsoka was snoring again.

Kix nodded. "Good." He briskly walked away.

"He scares me," Fives whispered. 

"You'd have to be crazy to not be scared of an angry Kix," Tup agreed. Their commlinks blinked. "Uh, sorry, gotta go," Tup apologized.

Padmé smiled at them. "See you soon." 

The two saluted and left the medbay. Padmé also fell asleep a few minutes after that. Kix sighed in relief when he saw all four of them resting. "Fucking finally."

\-----------------------------------------------------

The Council decided to take Anakin off the front lines, which he wasn't very happy about.

"But how am I supposed to keep my men safe if I'm stuck back here?!" He'd protested as soon as Obi-Wan told him.

Kix had glared at him. "General, you need rest and a mind healer. I'm not letting you out of this medbay until you get a therapist."

Anakin had groaned, flopping on his bed. "Ugh. You guys are the worst."

The entire 501st came in to assure him that they'd be fine, and they all fell asleep in a big clone + Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Padmé pile. Kix told everyone that he allowed this because it was "good therapy" or something, but he would never admit that he joined the pile. 

Five months later

The Council decided, after much debate, to change some of its rules. For example, the Jedi were allowed to have attachments and feelings. Obi-Wan and Satine unofficially got back together after that, and Anakin and Padmé told everyone about their relationship (even though everyone knew). Fives, Rex, and the Bad Batch got Echo back, and Tup and Fives are still very alive. They found the chips, which enraged Anakin (they were just like slave chips). Palpatine desperately tried to kill some of the Jedi, but Anakin struck him down. Unfortunately, Tiplar, Tiplee, and Luminara died in the fight. Not long after that, Ahsoka and Barriss started dating as well, and Plo Koon adopted Ahsoka and the Wolfpack.

The war was still going on, since they hadn't captured Dooku or Grievous. Padmé (now pregnant) gave speeches about ending the war and having peace, which were so much more successful (ya know since she's pReGnAnT). They eventually captured Dooku, and negotiated with the Separatist alliance. 

Anakin got better over the course of a few years, especially since the war was over. Plo may or may not have adopted him as well.


	4. Wolffe gets hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Wolffe gets hurt and doesn't tell his dad, cause if he did tell his dad, there would be no chapter. Plo doesn't find out until Wolffe basically collapses.

Wolffe hissed lightly in pain. This mission hadn't meant to be a full-out battle, but it was, and Wolffe had gotten shot in the side. He tried not to limp back to their gunships, keeping himself completely stiff. He kept his bucket on so no one would see his twisted expression. 

Wolffe wasn't going to go to the medics for this; they had bigger problems, and his problems didn't really matter anyway. He'd just treat it in his quarters. Simple. 

He grit his teeth and did his best to walk normally when he reached the ships. Naturally, since he was the commander, he went on General Plo's ship. How fun. This increased his chances of being caught by a lot. 

Wolffe knew that his voice would give away how much pain he was in, (it hurt like hell,) so he just nodded to his general when they saw each other. At least on the ships, he could lean on his right side. That was a plus. 

Unfortunately, as they were flying back to their cruiser, they went under some heavy fire, so naturally the gunship went all over the place. Which would have been fine with Wolffe if he hadn't been shot in the side. So he concentrated on not letting a whimper escape. He didn't even utter one sarcastic comment. 

"Commander, are you alright?" General Plo asked him gently.

Wolffe furrowed his eyebrows. Why did the general care about him so much? "I'm fine sir." It's what he'd always been taught: your life doesn't matter, only your general's does. If your general is okay, then your injuries or worries are meaningless. 

The general didn't look convinced, but dropped the subject. Wolffe was relieved; if General Plo kept asking, Wolffe would probably give something away by accident. 

They finally landed, and Wolffe let out an inaudible sigh of relief. Finally. Now all he had to do was make sure all his troopers were alright and make a report, then try and patch up his wound. 

He briskly walked – well, tried to walk anyway. He still had to keep his left leg stiff to avoid limping. Anyway, he went up to the gunships with the most injured men. He put an arm around Ace's **(an OC of mine)** shoulders, lifting him up so they could make their way to medbay. Ace had been shot in the stomach and leg, and was barely awake. Wolffe was surprised Ace even made it at all. "H-hey, C'mand'r," he slurred.

Wolffe sighed. Ace was always doing stuff like this; doing something dumb, getting injured, and laughing about it. "Shut up Ace," he told his brother, irritated, though it might have been mid wound rubbing off on him.

"You 'kay, W'lffe?" Ace asked. "Y'u're us'ally no' dis gr'mpy. G't shaht?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Wolffe grumbled, "but you're not, so I'm getting you to medbay, and no more questions."

Ace mumbled something incoherent, before falling silent again. A shiny meddie ran up with a stretcher, and Wolffe laid his friend down on it. Ace had been one of the first deployed into the 104th after Malevolence, so they'd known each other for a while. He was the 'comic relief,' never failing to make a joke when they were all about to die, and one of their best snipers and pilots. That was why they called him Ace. He was also very stubborn and reckless, but like Wolffe, didn't trust others easily. In short, he was one of Sinker's best friends, other than Boost and Wolffe.

Wolffe groaned when they left, the pain catching up to him. He stubbornly refused to give in, and continued helping all the men who came back, and went to the control room to, well, ya know, to commanding stuff with General Plo. 

It had taken a while to get all the injured men to medbay, but they managed. Wolffe walked with his general to – well, nowhere really, they just wandered the halls and talked about the mission. The huge windows revealed that they'd already jumped into hyperspace, and Wolffe really hoped this would go by quickly. 

"Is anything bothering you, Commander?" General Plo asked gently.

"Everything's fine sir, why do you ask?" Wolffe replies awkwardly.

"Well, I am a Jedi," the general pointed out. Wolffe cursed internally. He forgot that Jedi could basically read emotions. 

Wolffe quickly changed the subject. "So, um, what's the–" his voice got quieter and he lowered his head– "what's the casualty report?" He hated talking about his dead vod. 

The Jedi looked saddened as well. "6%." It seemed like this made the Kel Dor forget about Wolffe's problem, and Wolffe felt a little calmer. He didn't want General Plo to know that he got shot. It's not like the Jedi would care, but he didn't want to bother the general with his problems. Besides, Wolffe could handle it.

They walked in silence for a while, before Wolffe went to his quarters to make a report and fix his wound. 

He groaned when he collapsed in his seat. Finally, he could sit down. He stared at the holopad **(I think that's what it's called???)** for a while before starting.

 _System. General. Battalion. Mission._ The words swam around Wolffe's head as he typed, barely paying attention to what he was doing. Eventually, he got to the casualty part. He always hated this part of reports.

_Number. Rank. Place of death. Cause of death. Enter._

_Number. Rank. Place of death. Cause of death. Enter._

_Number. Rank. Place of death. Cause of death. Enter._

Wolffe just blankly stared at the screen, not even comprehending what he was writing, moves almost rebotic, without feeling. 

_Number. Rank. Place of death. Cause of death. Enter._

It took ages, but he finally finished. He buried his head in his arms. _Oh yeah,_ was his last thought before he fell asleep, _I got shot._

Wolffe woke with a start. He'd been having nightmares about the Malevolence again. _Again._ It happened almost every night, and Wolffe hated every bit of it. He whimpered in pain when he moved, remembering the wound in his side. He cursed. He'd forgotten to lost his up that wound. Well it was too late now; someone was knocking on his door.

"One moment!" He called. He shoved the holopad away and opened the door. "General," he saluted.

The general nodded at him. "Greetings, Commander."

"What brings you here, sir?" Wolffe asked.

The Jedi shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I didn't get a chance to properly ask earlier." 

Wolffe frowned. Was he supposed to be seeing black spots? "I'm fine." He swayed slightly, the injury finally catching up to him.

"Wolffe?" General Plo asked, sounding concerned. _Why does he sound so worried?_

"I'm okay," was the last thing Wolffe said before he collapsed. He vaguely registered clawed hands catching him before he hit the ground and a voice calling his name right before he blacked out.  
\----------------------------------------------------

Wolffe groaned. His head felt like shit. Scratch that, his entire body felt like shit.

He slowly opened his eyes, squinting. He looked around and saw that he was in the medbay, and General Plo sleeping next to his bed. _Why is he here?_ Wolffe thought. _Is he here to yell at me for collapsing on him?_ Wolffe ran through a few other possibilities, and decided that yes, the general was here to scold him. 

Wolffe shifted slightly, the movement awakening the general. He cursed internally.

The general might have smiled at him. It was hard to tell, with the mask and all. "Commander, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, sir," Wolffe responded awkwardly. 

General Plo didn't look like he bought it. "Yes, even though you neglected to tell me that you were shot for a few hours."

Wolffe squirmed uncomfortably. "My problems don't matter, sir. I was going to fix it after I finished the report anyway. I apologize for inconveniencing you."

General Plo put a hand on his shoulder. "Wolffe, what makes you think that?"

"Uh, t-think what sir?" Wolffe cursed himself for stuttering. 

"That your problems don't matter," the general said gently.

Wolffe shrugged, but winced. Ow. "We're just clones, sir. We're expendable," he mumbled, looking at the floor. 

"Never to me," the Kel Dor told him with so much conviction, Wolffe almost believed it. "Your problems _do_ matter, and you are every bit a living person as the rest of us."

Wolffe may or may not have teared up a bit at that. "Thank you, general." He yawned, just then realizing how exhausted he was.

"Rest, Commander," General Plo smiled. Maybe. The mask threw Wolffe off a little. That was the last thing he heard before he curled up and was out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeebus that was a lot longer than I expected whoops  
> also it's 12 am so I don't feel like editing, maybe tomorrow. pRoCrAsTiNaTiOn  
> Edit: huzzah i have edited ze chapter


End file.
